A media monitoring system typically includes one or more device meters to monitor the media presented by one or more media devices located at one or more monitored sites. In some example media monitoring systems, media signatures are collected by the device meters and used to identify and/or otherwise monitor the media presented by the one or more monitored media devices. Unlike media monitoring techniques based on codes and/or watermarks included with and/or embedded in the monitored media, signature-based media monitoring techniques generally use one or more inherent characteristics of the monitored media measured over a monitoring time interval to generate a substantially unique proxy to represent the media. Such a proxy is referred to as a media signature or media fingerprint, and can take any form (e.g., a series of digital values, a waveform, etc.) representative of any aspect(s) of the monitored media signal(s) (e.g., the audio and/or video signals forming the media presentation being monitored). A good media signature generation algorithm is typically one that generates repeatable signatures from the same media presentation, but generates unique signatures relative to other (e.g., different) presentations of other (e.g., different) media.
When signatures are used for media monitoring, signatures of the monitored media (referred to herein as monitored signatures) are generated by the device meter and compared to reference signatures representative of reference media known to the media monitoring system. When a match is found, the media corresponding to the monitored signatures being processed can be identified as corresponding to the reference media represented by the matching reference signatures. In many media monitoring systems, the device meters provide their generated site signatures to a data processing facility or other centralized processing site for comparison with the reference signatures that are representative of the reference media available for presentation at the respective monitored sites.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.